Bjartskular
by Kandosii
Summary: The revised version of the story.


Author's Note: To everyone who read this story I apologize for the leave of absence, my laptop broke down and I had to send it back to dell, but I'm back and I will be writing Bjartskular again for anyone interested, though I have decided to change it around a bit to stay with what I think the line of events would take place after Brisingr. Thank you everyone who read this and reviewed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from my own character and my imagination.

Once the siege ended Feinster was quiet once more, Eragon took the quiet time to sort out his thoughts with Saphira about their mentor's deaths. Unfortunately for the pair the Varden had other plans in mind and Nasuada walked up to them. "Eragon, we would like you and Saphira to scout around – and make sure none of Galbatorix's men are laying in wait near the city."

Eragon nods. "Yes Nasuada" Eragon then climbs up on to Saphira's saddle while she is taking off and starts to fly towards the coast. While Saphira is flying toward the coast, Eragon reaches out with his mind to touch and identify any hostile creatures near the city. During his search his mind stumbles across a familiar structure of mind, though he can not put his finger on it. 'Saphira, let's go down closer to the coast, I can feel something though I just don't know what it is.'

_Alright little one. _She starts to drift down towards the coast and lands on the water line of the beach while Eragon stretches out with his mind once more to find that mind again.

"Saphira the creature should be in the cave we passed during the landing." He dismounts Saphira and grabs Brisingr and attaches it to his waist walking up the coast to reach the cave. When the pair reaches the entrance Eragon tries to enter put Saphira wraps her tail around Eragon and pulls him back.

_Eragon we do not know what is in that cave let me go first. _He sighs and nods. 'Alright Saphira.' She slowly moves into the cave and looks around while keeping an eye out for whatever creature is laying in wait in the cave.

The sleeping creature wakes up upon hearing something enter the cave and looks around smelling the air to identify the intruders. The creature gets up upon identifying the intruders scent. _ A human and dragoness……..interesting._

Saphira walks further into the cave while Eragon stays close behind her keeping Brisingr drawn. _Eragon I can smell something moving further into the cave. 'Then let's go down further._' Saphira makes a quick nod and starts to follow a trail inside the cave that descends deeper into its depths.

The creature snarls a bit smelling the intruders getting closer to its home. When they start getting even closer to its home it nestles itself under a rock enclosure preparing to make an ambush on the intruders if necessary.

Saphira and Eragon slowly walk by the rock enclosure when Eragon finally places his finger on what the mind structure was. '_Saphira! The mind, it belongs to another dragon!' _Though before Saphira can respond the dragon rises quickly from behind the rocks and sweeps its tail across the ground knocking the two of their feet.

While Eragon is getting up he grabs Brisingr and starts running to the dragon. _Little one, don't! We are in its home, if you don't attack it maybe we can recruit it for the Varden Eragon. _At this Eragon stops and sheaths Brisingr in its sheath and walks up to the dragon that is in an attack posture. "Dragon we mean you no harm, we were just scouting ahead when we came upon your mind. We just wanted to see who it was." The dragon ignores him and circles around Eragon still in its posture and comes upon Saphira who is now standing.

The dragon snarls and starts projecting his thoughts to Saphira. "_Why have you trespassed into my home with weapons drawn ready to attack me?" _

Saphira blinks at this realizing that this dragon is male and stars talking to him. _We were asked to scout ahead for the Varden and we accepted the task, our scouting merely took us near you when Eragon felt a different mind structure, yours, we came to investigate and found you. _

The dragon snorts at this turning around and walking deeper into the cave. At this Saphira yells _WAIT! _into the other dragon's mind, but he continues to walk deeper into the cave, and when Saphira and Eragon go to catch up with him, he flicks his tail against one of the rock walls causing a cascade of rocks to form a wall behind him.

Eragon runs to Saphira seeing the rocks fall down near him and looks up to her. "Did you have a conversation with the dragon?" Saphira nods. "Well?" She looks down at him. _We need to talk to Glaedr._


End file.
